Who do I Love More?
by WolframLover09
Summary: Eiji loves Oishi but Fuji loves Eiji and Oishi doesn't know what the heck is going on...like usual. Anyways enjoy ! This will probably be rated T for now...it will be rated R later in the story.
1. No slacking off at practice

Eiji and Oishi are the greatest friends ever…until Eiji started to have feelings for Oishi. Since Eiji started having feelings he's been thinking about Oishi non-stop. _"Can Oishi ever love a boy back? Can Oishi ever love me back?"_ Eiji wanted to know this…but he's too afraid to ask Oishi how he feels.

One day Eiji was at practice with Fuji. They were sitting on the side of the courts…slacking off that's what Tezuka would say, but Eiji wanted to ask Fuji something.

"Fujiko, what do you think about me being…gay or…bi?" Eiji asked shyly. There was silence. Fuji eyes were open. "_This can't be a good sign…"_ Eiji thought.

"Eiji…you know we are friends right?"

"Y-Yes?"

"…I wouldn't be mad or displeased with you because of what gender you like."

"…" Eiji didn't know what to say. He loves Fuji but as a friend…and he's very grateful to have an awesome friend as him. So he didn't want to lose him…nor Oishi for that matter.

Fuji closed his eyes and smiled at Eiji. "Eiji…you love someone don't you?" Eiji blushed. What is he supposed to say? No one knows about his feeling towards Oishi…no one.

"Eiji!" a voice came up. It was Oishi.

"O-Oishi? W-What's up?" Eiji asked.

"What are you doing? You're slacking off…again!" Oishi's voice was rising.

Fuji got up and bowed to Oishi. "Gomen, Oishi. It was my fault. I needed to ask him a very important question."

"Oh…okay then. Back to practice, the both of you."

"Hai!" Eiji and Fuji both said.

Tezuka came up to all three of them. "What's going on here, Oishi?"

"Oh, Tezuka! We just have a couple of slackers on our hands…but no need to be angry. I fixed it."

Tezuka just stood there and stared at Fuji and Eiji. "Fuji! Kikumaru! Twenty laps!"

"Dem-!" Eiji got cut off by Tezuka.

"Fifty laps!"

"…H-Hai…" Eiji sighed out.

Eiji and Fuji then stared to run. Meanwhile Oishi was watching them with Tezuka.

"T-Tezuka…don't you think that was…uh…a little harsh?"

"No." Tezuka said without skipping a heartbeat.

"Ah…gomen." Oishi bowed.

"Oishi…you shouldn't go too easy with Kikumaru." Oishi was done bowing and looked up at Tezuka. "…Even if he is your best friend…and/or doubles partner…you shouldn't go easy. Got it?"

"…H-Hai, Tezuka!"

"Alright. Back to practice!"

"I-I'll watch Eiji and Fuji…you know to make sure they run their laps."

"…Alright then." Tezuka walked off leaving the green eyed boy to watch the two tennis players run their laps.

"F-Fujiko?" Eiji panted out as they were still running.

"N-Nani?" Fuji asked.

"Why did you cover me?" Eiji looked over to his best friend. Fuji was beside him. Fuji was sweaty and his hair looked beautiful in the sun shine…Eiji thought.

"Because, Eiji, you're my best friend and that's what friends do." Fuji smiled.

Eiji giggled a little. "Heh…thank you Fujiko!" Eiji stopped and glomped the tensai.

"Hmm…Eiji." Fuji hugged back.

"Fuji! Eiji! Keep going! You have two laps to go!" Oishi yelled.

"Ah…gomen Oishi! Nya!" Eiji yelled back smiling.

Oishi blinked and watched Eiji as he ran and talked with the tensai. "N-nani? Why am I…being ruff on him? Gah! I hope he isn't a little mad. That would be bad for our doubles."

Eiji and Fuji ran their two laps and sat on a bench resting. Eiji is drenched in sweat…so was Fuji. It was a hot day. The sun was beaming on them. "So hot…nya." Eiji panted out.

"H-Hai…it is." Fuji panted out.

"Fuji! Kikumaru! Don't slack off more!" Tezuka yelled at them.

"T-Tezuka…it's hot out here so we were taking a break." Fuji said.

"…Fine. Five minute break no more than that." Tezuka said walking away.

Eiji was still sitting, panting, and sweating. "God…why did we have to have practice on a day like this?" Eiji said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Well…it's better to practice than not practice at all, ne? Fuji asked sitting down next to Eiji once again, but this time closer than before.

Eiji nodded weakly. "But still…it's hot." Fuji then chuckled. "Nani?" Eiji asked.

"Oh nothing, Eiji." Fuji smiled at the redhead.

Practice was over ten minutes later. All the boys were sweaty, tired, and wanted to go home and sit in front of an air conditioner. Everyone left but Eiji, Fuji and Oishi were the only ones there.

"…Eiji…can I speak with you private?" Fuji asked. Oishi blinked.

"H-Hai, nya?" Eiji said and they both walked out of the clubroom and walked home together. "Oi, Fujiko. What did you want to talk about?"

"Eiji, is Oishi the person you like?"

Eiji gulped. "W-Why asked such a question?"

"…You're right. Why did asked? I don't really know for sure."

"Fujiko? Are you…okay?" Eiji was a little worried. Fuji was acting strange and he wanted to know why. "Do you want me to stay over at your place?"

Fuji blinked and nodded. "That would be nice, Eiji." Fuji held out his hand to hold the red heads hand. Without hesitation Eiji grabbed Fuji's hand and they both walked to Fuji's house.

When they got there Yuuta was there taking out the garbage. "Hello, Aniki. Oh…Kikumaru hello." Yuuta greeted them.

"Hello Yuuta. It's been awhile since you've been home." Fuji said.

"Ah…yeah. Gomen." Then Yuuta noticed the boys holding hands. "…"

Fuji blinked and noticed that they were still holding hands and let go. Eiji was confused at what was going on.

"Yuuta did you bring anyone with you?" Fuji asked as all three boys went inside the house.

"No. Why?"

"…Just asking, so I don't have to get my chainsaw out." Fuji smirked. Yuuta and Eiji had the 'oh my god' look on their faces. "Heh heh…just kidding." Eiji and Yuuta then began to breathe normally.

"Nya, Fujiko! Why did you let go of my hand so quickly?"

"…Gomen, Eiji. I didn't mean for you to think it like that. I was just letting go of your hand that's all."

"Really?" Eiji hugged Fuji. "I thought it was because Yuuta was all blush-like." Eiji giggled.

Yuuta blushed. "I was not, Kikumaru!"

"…You are now!" Eiji pointed out teasing Yuuta.

"…" Yuuta turned around and headed to his room.

Fuji chuckled a little. "That was entertaining?"

Eiji nodded. "Yeah!"

Fuji smiled. "I'm going to see if Yuuta is mad. You stay here or watch TV or something."

"Hai!" Eiji then jumped on a couch in the living room and turned on the TV.

Fuji walked up the stairs and knocked on Yuuta's door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Yuuta. Open up. I need to talk with you." Fuji said and then the door slowly opened up. Fuji walked in, closed the door and locked it so no one could come in.

Yuuta sat up on his bed. "What is it, Aniki? Look if it's about your feelings towards Eiji don't worry it's safe with me. I won't tell." Yuuta was right. The conversation was going to be about Fuji liking Eiji more than a friend.

"How did you know it was about Eiji?"

"Aniki, I know you more than anyone. I can read you…err…most of the time. It's about Eiji. Like I said 'it's safe with me'."

"Thank you, Yuuta." Fuji bowed to Yuuta then unlocked the door and walked out shutting it. When Fuji shut the door Eiji was there. He stared at Fuji. "…E-Eiji?" Fuji's heart was pounding and he was afraid Eiji might of known what they were talking about.

"You like someone too, Fujiko? Nya? Tell me! I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like!" Fuji blinked and knew that Eiji didn't know about his feeling towards him. "So is it a deal?"

"Gomen, Eiji, but no one is to know about who has my heart. No one but Yuuta. When I'm ready I'll tell you. Okay?" Fuji patted Eiji's head.

"Nya….fine." Eiji pouted. Eiji's pout face was adorable to Fuji. Fuji knew that Eiji loves Oishi, but it won't stop him from taking his heart, or at least trying.

Later on that night when at around 6:30pm. Fuji and Eiji were in Fuji's room. Eiji was laying on Fuji's bed while Fuji was sitting at his desk watching the red head play with an old teddy bear. Fuji was smiling and was amused at Eiji. Eiji looked over at Fuji and blinked.

"What are you looking at?" Eiji said sticking his tongue out childishly.

"I'm looking at a fifteen year old sticking his tongue out like a child." Fuji chuckled at the reaction Eiji made. Eiji had a pout face and playing with fingers. "Heh what is it, Eiji?"

"Nothing…just am I really that childish?" Eiji pouted more.

"Hai, but nothing to be sad about. It makes you yourself…" Fuji then got up and pinned Eiji to the bed. "And it's another thing that I love about you." Eiji blinked and then started to giggle. "What's so funny, Eiji?"

"Oh its that you had me going there, Fuji. God…my heart was pounding cause I thought you were serious about you loving me! Nya!" Eiji was thinking Fuji was just acting.

Eiji really did think that Fuji was just acting, but Fuji wasn't. He was serious about him loving Eiji. _"If only Eiji could love me…or understand me more. When will he relies that I love him?" _Fuji thought to himself. "Eiji, what if I was in live with you? What would you do about that? How would you react about it?"

"Huh? Anou…why ask me? I-I would treat you the same…and maybe sometimes be sweet to you when I want something from you! Nya!" Eiji giggled.

"Oh I see." Fuji got off of Eiji and walked back to his desk and sat down. "So…you don't believe me when I said I love you?"

"Well…I-I don't know. I mean…were you serious, Fujiko? Are you really in love with me?"

Fuji smirked. "Maybe I am…maybe I'm not. Beats me who I am in love with actually."

"…Fuji…I-" Eiji was cut off by knocking.

"Aniki! Kikumaru! It's time to eat." Yuuta said then walked away.

"Hai." Fuji said opening the door. "You coming, Eiji?"

"…Demo…I really want to continue this conversation." Eiji got up and walked to the door.

"We will after supper, okay?" Fuji said as Eiji passed him.

"Fine." Eiji sighed out.

_**End of Chapter One**_

_**Ah! I feel like I did a bad job! T3T How can you people write good fanfics?! I hope you enjoyed your time being wasted on this fanfic…So should I continue or leave this fic behind and never speak of it again? XD For some reason it came out to be more Dream Pair than Golden Pair…hmmm….well I guess I'm more of a Dream Pair than Golden Pair. **_


	2. The family dinner

At the dinner table, Eiji and the Fuji family ate pork chops. Of coarse Fuji and Eiji were sitting by each other and Yuuta was across from Fuji. Their sister sat by Yuuta and their mom sat at one end and their dad at the other.

Eiji took a bite of his pork. "Mmmm! It is so good! You make great pork chops, Mrs. Fuji." Eiji took another bite.

"Why thank you, Eiji. How is your food Shuusuke?" Mrs. Fuji said.

"It's delicious, Mother. Thank you for making it." Fuji said and his mom nodded. "Yuuta, would you like any potatoes?"

Yuuta shook his head. "No I'm fine with what I have."

Fuji just smiled at his brother then brought his attention to Eiji. "Ne Eiji? What do you usually eat with your family?"

"Mostly we eat ramen or egg rolls. It kind of gets old sometimes, but at least I spend time with my family." Eiji replied.

"Egg rolls? I haven't had them for awhile." Fuji said.

"Fujiko? Can you pass the bead rolls, please?" Eiji asked.

"Hai." Fuji handed Eiji the potatoes. When Eiji was done, with the potatoes, he handed the potatoes to Fuji. Fuji purposely put his hands over Eiji's hands. Eiji blushed at the touch and it made Fuji smirk. Eiji quickly let go of the bowl, Fuji had a hold of it, and he put it on the table.

Eiji had light pink blush over his face. "T-Thank you, Fujiko."

"Kikumaru, are you okay? Your face is red." Yuuta pointed out.

"Oi your face is kind of red, Eiji." Fuji grinned. "Would you like to lie down?"

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for worrying but I'm fine." Eiji ate the last piece of food on his plate. "Yeah that was the best." Eiji said rubbing his tummy. "God I'm so full." Fuji chuckled at Eiji. "Nani?"

"Nothing Eiji." Fuji said as he got up, grabbed his and Eiji's plate, and went to the kitchen to wash them. Fuji was humming a tune to himself quietly.

Eiji then went into the kitchen and watched Fuji wash the dishes. When they were clean, Fuji then shrugged his shoulders and rubbed them a little. His shoulders were hurting a little. Then Eiji walked up to him and started to rub Fuji's shoulders. "Fujiko, you're stiff here. What have you been doing?" Eiji asked still massaging Fuji.

Fuji sighed. "I've been practicing a lot lately. That's all." Fuji was enjoying his shoulder rub. "Eiji you're good at this."

Eiji smiled. "Thank you! Nya!" Eiji continued to rub then Yuuta came in.

"…What are you guys doing?" Yuuta asked.

"I'm rubbing Fuji's shoulders! You want one too?" Eiji replied.

"No thank you, Kikumaru." Yuuta then stared at Fuji and Fuji stared back, but with his eyes shut. Yuuta smirked and then Fuji knew what Yuuta was thinking. Fuji shook his head and gave him the 'don't even think about it' face. Yuuta nodded slowly and left the boys in the kitchen.

Fuji's mom, dad, and sister all went to the living room to spend family time with each other. "Oi Eiji."

"Huh? What is it, Fujiko?"

"Wanna go to my room and talk? I mean you said we need to finish our conversation…"

"Yes!" Eiji grabbed Fuji's hand and dragged him to the stairs. Yuuta seen Eiji and Fuji at the corner of his eye and looked. They were both up stairs now and in Fuji's room. Yuuta was curious and went upstairs. He stood by the door to Fuji's room, put his ear to the door and listened. "So…are you serious? Did you really mean that you like my, Fujiko?"

Fuji nodded. "Yes." He knew that Eiji would not do anything to dramatic so he just came out and said it. "Is that a problem?"

"…N-No…it's just. I-I…" Eiji was interrupted by Fuji.

"I know you don't like me that way Eiji, but I won't give you up to Oishi. I will have your heart or at least try to take it." Fuji simply said. There really was no reason to keep it in.

Eiji sat on Fuji's bed. "Fujiko…why do you love me? I mean…I am loud; I speak before I think most of the time, and…I am not cute. Now, Fuji, you're hot, a tensai, and you are the best player I have ever met, besides Tezuka."

"No Eiji. You are wrong about yourself. You are really cute…" Fuji sat by Eiji. "And your personality is cute. You're everything I need and want." Fuji scooted closer to Eiji. "Eiji…I need you." Fuji cupped Eiji's cheek and leaned closer.

Eiji did not really know what to do. He let the tensai lean more and more closely until he felt the brunet boy breathe on his lips. Their lips were inches away. "F-Fuji…" Eiji let out before the tensai locked his lips with the acrobatic. Eiji was closing his eyes slowly until his eyes were shut. He kissed back…then Fuji pulled away.

"Eiji, you kissed back?" Fuji asked happily. Eiji nodded slowly.

Eiji's eyes were filled with lust. Eiji didn't know what to do or say. Actually all he wanted was to kiss again. He liked the kiss. It was gentle and sweet. In other words romantic. It was nice to Eiji so he leaned closer to Fuji and pecked his lips. Eiji then realized what he was doing and backed away. When he backed away Fuji pinned Eiji to his bed. He kissed Eiji's neck that made Eiji's breath hitch.

"F-Fujiko…" Eiji said lightly.

"Shusuke…call me Shusuke." Fuji said in a seductive tone.

Fuji then looked at Eiji's eyes. Suddenly a mischievous glint appeared in Fuji's eyes. Eiji then looked away. He knew what was on Fuji's mind…sex. "S-Shusuke…w-we can't. Your family will hear me…err…us. It will be so embarrassing if they hear us!"

"…Yeah I guess you're right, but that won't stop me from fucking you earlier tonight." Fuji said then they heard a loud thump from outside the door. "Hmmm?" The boys looked at he door.

Fuji got up, unlocked the door and opened it up. Yuuta was on the ground rubbing his butt. He looked up and saw Fuji so then he quickly got up and walked away to his room fast. He slammed the door and locked it.

"Oh…my god. What was that? Aniki and Eiji are going to…" Yuuta paused. He wanted to know if they were really going to do it tonight so he sat on the bed and read a book to pass time, so he could be a peeping tom tonight. He was just curious that's all.

End of Chapter Two

…Okay well I got reviews to keep on going with the fic so I did. I think I did worst than what I did with the first chapter. Well…please review!


	3. Kiss me

Fuji closed the door, locked it and sat next to Eiji again. "Who was it Fuji?" Eiji asked with his head tilted to the side.

"It was Yuuta." Fuji looked over at Eiji. "What is my name?"

"Huh? Oh…gomen. Shusuke!" Eiji did a victory sign as if he won a game.

Fuji smiled. "Correct. So now the winner gets a prize." Fuji leaned over and locked his lips with Eiji.

Eiji closed his eyes. Fuji wasted no time, he put his tongue to Eiji's lips and Eiji opened up willingly. The two boys were battling for dominance with their tongues. Eiji, being all ukey now, was moaning and groaning. He was enjoying this. It was…different. _"Wow…Fuji is so good. He is good at everything. It's no fair!" _Eiji was having a conversation going in his head.

Fuji pulled away. "Heh, Eiji that was a good kiss. Although…" Fuji took Eiji's hands and places them on his own shoulder. "You need to use you're hands. 'Kay?" Fuji smiled.

Eiji was so lost he put his arms around Fuji's neck and kissed him again. He was kissing deeply and he was determined to prove to Fuji that he was a better kisser. Even though it was not a competition. Eiji put his tongue to Fuji's lips this time. Fuji opened and was a little stunned to find himself as uke, but he just let Eiji do whatever. There was really o harm in it.

Eiji put his tongue in and brushed it over to Fuji's tongue. He then brushed his tongue over Fuji's teeth, then the top of his mouth, and then played with his tongue yet once again. He wanted to get use to the wet place. He also has never done this with anyone. It was fun.

Then some one knocked on the door. Eiji quickly pulled away with saliva connecting the two tongues. "S-Shusuke…someone is at the door." Eiji whispered.

Fuji nodded and let go of Eiji. He got up and walked to the door, while swinging his hips sexily, unlocked the door and opened it. It was his mom.

"Shusuke…I heard noise. Are you guys okay?" his mother asked.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Okay…well remember to come down stairs in five minutes. Remember it's your dads birthday." his mother said walking away going down the steps.

Fuji shut the door. "We'll have to go down stairs later. It's my dad's bi-" he was cut off by Eiji.

"Yes I heard." Eiji said sadly. Eiji wanted to continue…but since they have to go down stairs, they could not. _"It's not like we can kiss in front of them…" _Eiji thought.

Fuji knew what was wrong. Then a smirk appeared on his face. _"Eiji wants to continue? Huh…am I that good or is he falling in love with me?" _"Well we better be going now. You want to come or are you going to just sit here and think about me, while you could be down stairs holding hands with me."

Eiji blushed and looked at Fuji with a pout face. "…Well since you keep on bugging me about it…I better go." Eiji got up and walk out the door then stopped and looked at Fuji. He grinned like a cat. "You look like you want to hold hands…"

"What gives you that idea?" Fuji took his hand, held it up to his lips and kissed his hand.

Eiji's heart felt like it was going to explode. _"That was so romantic!" _He thought. "S-Shusuke…"

Fuji then looked around and no one was there. He pinned Eiji to a wall and kissed him passionately then pulled away. "You looked like you wanted a kiss so I gave one to you." Fuji winked and walked down the stairs, Eiji fallowed.

End of Chapter Three

Fuji: That was short.

Me: Yes…I know. ;;

Eiji: I thought it was cool!! Good job! Nya! \./

Me: Thinks to self: _"Of coarse you would think it's cool. You would want Fuji to kisses the heck out of you. I have no reason to talk…err…think, cause I WOULD TOO!!" _T.T

_Fuji: Please review. Thank you. _


	4. Gifts

When they both got downstairs, Yuuta was there. He was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. He did not look very happy for some reason.

"Nya, Yuuta what's wrong?" Eiji asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Huh? ...Nothing." Yuuta looked away.

Fuji sat down. Fuji was in the middle with Eiji on his right side and Yuuta on the left. Fuji slowly moved his hand to Eiji's hand and then held it. Yuuta then turn his head to the two and seen they were holding hands. Yuuta was starting to get jealous for some odd reason.

"Fuji, is it okay to be holding hands in front of them?" Eiji whispered.

"Yes, because they think we're just best friends. Besides you hug me a lot in front of them so it wouldn't give them an idea." Fuji whispered back. He did not like it that Eiji called him by his last name.

"…B-But we are best friends, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then why did you say, 'they think we're just best friends'?"

"…We're going out, Eiji. Ever since you kissed me back, it proved to me that you want to go out. So I kissed you back to say 'yes'." Fuji whispered sexily into Eiji's ear, which made Eiji's heart go crazy.

"…" Eiji smiled. "Okay, I get it. Yay, I'm going out with Fujiko." Eiji whispered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Fuji's Dad asked.

"Nothing, Father." Fuji replied.

It was time to give gifts. The mom gave him a gift first. He opened it.

"Oh Honey, you got me a new lawn mower! Thank you." Fuji's dad said and then kissed his wife.

"Yes. That old crappy mower of yours wasn't cutting up the grass well enough."

The two kissed again. Eiji wanted to do that too. He wanted to kiss Fuji whenever he wanted to. _"I wish I could kiss Fuji now!" _Eiji's eyes opened more. _"Wait…I WANT to kiss Fuji…I should want to kiss Oishi! Why am I thinking about Fuji? A-Am I starting to-" _

"Okay Shusuke, your turn."

"Hai." Fuji let go of Eiji's hand and got his dads gift. He gave it to him.

"Hmm? I-It a…family album." He opened it. "Oh wow…It all three of you kids together. Thank you, Shusuke." He gave Fuji a hug. "Thank you."

Fuji nodded and sat down again. Eiji then leaned his head on his shoulder. Fuji's heart was beating a little fast and Eiji's heart was as if it could jump out. Eiji was not for sure but he was starting to _love_ Fuji.

Fuji and Yuuta's sister gave their dad her gift. It was a beard trimmer. "There you go dad. You don't shave your bead all that much so I figured you could trim it to make it look BETTER."

"Thank you." They hugged.

Now it was Yuuta's turn. Yuuta handed him his gift and he opened it. It was tickets to a ball game.

"Whoa! Yuuta, you got me tickets! Thank you!" His dad gave him a bear hug. "Thank you. All of you guys. I have the best family ever!" Then they all got up and gave a group hug.

Eiji felt out of place. He wanted to give a gift too. What could he do? He did not really have any money or any ideas what to give him.

They were done hugging. "Is something wrong, Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't get anything. I mean, I feel bad." Eiji admitted.

Fuji's dad bent down on one knee to be face to face with Eiji. "You're fine. You didn't need to get me anything. If it makes you feel better, it is an honor for you to be here, and for you to be my sons best friend. Thank you." he smiled at Eiji.

Eiji was happy. Even though he didn't give him a gift he felt good to hear those words. It made him feel at home. He looked over at Fuji and Fuji's eyes were open and he was smiling. Fuji winked which made Eiji blush. _"God he's so…wait a minute! What am I thinking? Why am I thinking THAT? Am I really falling for him? Is he really the one for me and not Oishi? Gah! I'm so confused…"_

"Wow…look at the time. We all better get to bed." Fuji's mom said.

"Yes…we all should go to bed." a glint appeared in Fuji's eyes.

Eiji then knew what he was thinking and he gulped. _"He really is going to…do that to me tonight"_

_Eiji got up and started walking to the stairs. Fuji followed. Yuuta was already in his room waiting for everyone, but Fuji and Eiji of coarse, to fall asleep. _

_END OF CHAPTER FOUR_

_Me: …Pointless of a chapter. _

_Fuji: I thought it was good. looks over at Eiji with a grin :3_

_Eiji: gulps O.o_

_Me: I'm trying to head for at least between fifteen to twenty. T3T I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of brain farts. XD_

_Eiji: Please review!! :D_


	5. Am I falling for him

Yuuta looked at the time it was 9:45pm. "God, when is everyone going to go to bed?" Yuuta thought.

"Goodnight, Yuuta." his mom and dad both said.

"Yeah, goodnight!" Yuuta replied.

They both walked in their room and shut the door. Yuuta sat up in his bed. He did not know why he wants to spy on Kikumaru and Fuji. He got up and started pacing, back and forth, by his bed. He looked at the time; it was 9:58pm. _"Everyone should be in bed, and Aniki and Kikumaru should be…" _Yuuta gulped.

Fuji walked in his room. He just came back from the bathroom, with lotion in his pocket. Eiji was on the bed with his eyes closed. He was trying to make it look like he was sleeping, but he fail. Fuji crept up to the bed and caressed Eiji's thigh. Eiji jumped up and looked at Fuji.

"Nya, Shusuke, how did you know?" Eiji pouted.

Fuji smirked. "I know everything, Eiji." he winked.

Eiji's heart was pounding. He wanted Fuji to forget sex and they could just cuddle. However, one the other hand…Eiji wanted Fuji for some odd reason. "_Could I be falling for him? Could I love Fuji Shusuke?"_

Meanwhile Yuuta slowly opened his door. It squeaked which made Yuuta freeze. He wanted a moment and walked out of his room, closing the door lightly, and then walking towards Fuji's room. He met up with the door and then put his ear up to it to listen to what was going on.

"S-Shusuke…why…do you want to-"

"Because, I love you Eiji." Fuji pinned Eiji to the bed and kissed him passionately.

Eiji closed his eyes and let the tensai take him. Fuji put his tongue to Eiji's lips for entrance. Eiji opened up and Fuji's tongue darted for Eiji's tongue. The tongues were battling, while Fuji's hands were unbuttoning Eiji's shirt.

Eiji was wearing one of Fuji's pj's. They were green with dark blue stripes. Eiji did not know what to do. He has never done this before. He was a virgin. Surely, Fuji knew that and he would go easy, right? They broke apart to breathe.

"S-Shusuke, you know I'm still a vi-…" Eiji stop as he stared into Fuji's eyes.

Fuji's eyes were beautiful; they drew Eiji in, and made him forget everything. He just wanted Fuji now. He did not care if it hurt he wanted Fuji. Eiji's eyes were filled with lust. Fuji smirked and took Eiji's shirt off.

Fuji looked Eiji up and down, admiring the brozenish skin. His muscles were lean and defined but not to muscular. Fuji got a little hard when he saw the two nipples. Then he started to unbutton Eiji's pants. He took Eiji's pants off but left his boxers. His boxers had a bump in it. Fuji smirked and continued to strip the boy.

Yuuta was just standing there. Not moving. _"Oh my god!" _Yuuta gulped. He then looked down. His eyes widen as to what he seen, and felt in his…pants.

-To be continued!-

I know, I know! It was short! They were just getting started! Wah!! You're mean! …Okay maybe not the last two, but I just wanted to write this in one chapter and then in the other it continues. :3 -evil laugh- Please review and hope to read the next chapter!


	6. You love me right

"_This is BAD!" _Yuuta was stressing out. He was getting…hard. He then heard a gasp in the room and quickly put his ear to the door to listen.

"S-Shusuke…" Eiji panted out.

Eiji was still in his boxers. Fuji was kissing the red head's chest. He met one of his nipples and kissed it. He played with Eiji's nipple, sucking on it, kissing it, and licking it. Eiji was embarrassed; he was moaning like a girl, is what he thought. He bit his bottom lip to keep him from moaning. Fuji did not like it he wanted those sounds.

He rubbed Eiji's cock in the fabric, which made Eiji gasp and move his hips up a little. He looked away, not wanting Fuji to look at his crimson red face.

Fuji smiled. "Eiji…your voice, it's beautiful." He took Eiji's chin, met his lips with the acrobatics lips, and broke apart. "I love those sounds."

Eiji heart was pounding, his eyes filled with lust, and his cock hard. Fuji put his fingers on the waistband of Eiji's pants. He pulled them down and saw Eiji's cock. Fuji smiled to see Eiji's cock fully hard. Eiji put his hand down there to block Fuji's view. He was embarrassed, and was afraid for some reason that he was not beautiful enough for the brunet.

Fuji bent down and kissed Eiji's thigh, then he kissed all the way up to Eiji's hand and licked it. Eiji blushed.

"S-Shu…suk-…ah!" Eiji could not finish.

When Eiji was talking, Fuji was moving Eiji's hands. What made Eiji stop was that Fuji licked a spot next to Eiji's cock. Eiji's breath hitched.

"Eiji, I there is no need to be embarrassed or hide your body from me, or at all. You're beautiful, Eiji." Fuji said as he kissed Eiji's cock.

Fuji licked the hard member and then put it in his mouth. He sucked on it lightly, and used his tongue. Eiji was lost it felt so good. _"Would Oishi ever do this to me?"_ Eiji thought.

"Ah…Shusuke…please more." Eiji did not know why he said that. He was not for sure what he felt anymore.

Meanwhile, Yuuta was sitting up against the door, his hand slowly went down o his crotch, and he rubbed a little bit. _"What am I doing? I-I…I'm getting harder every time Kikumaru moans." _Then Eiji made a loud moan in pleasure that made Yuuta rub himself harder. Yuuta knew it was wrong to be spying on them but…he could not help it. _"I know it's bad to spy but….hey I'm a guy! In addition, this is normal! Me getting hard at this is normal…right?"_

In the room, Fuji now had one finger in Eiji. He was thrusting his finger slowly. He did not want to hurt Eiji, or scare him. Fuji wanted to claim Eiji his. He wanted to tie Eiji up, hang him upside down, and fuck him until Eiji was at his limit.

"Shusuke…I-I'm close. Please…hurry and put it in." Eiji was panting, sweaty, and hard as a person could get.

Fuji smirked. "You want my cock don't you? You love me, don't you, Eiji?"

"I-I don't know. I am not for sure what I feel anymore. Please Shusuke, fuck me." Eiji begged.

Fuji was rather socked at the redhead. _"Is this Eiji's actual limit or does he just want me that badly?" _Fuji thought.

Yuuta, who was now hard as a rock, put his hand down his pants, underwear, and then touched his cock. "I-I need to go to my room to do this…but I want to hear." Yuuta whispered.

Fuji pulled his fingers out and got off the bed. He started to strip. Eiji sat up panting and watched the beautiful boy unbutton his shirt.

* * *

-End of Chapter Six-

XD Please do not kill me…I needed to update and…well…yeah. -hides from dream pair fan girls- Do not kill me. Please review and wait for my next update!


	7. I think I do love you

Fuji noticed Eiji watching him. He smirked.

"Would you like to strip me?" Fuji winked.

Eiji blushed and looked away. Fuji started to strip again. He is now in his boxers and then he looked up at Eiji. Eiji was not looking at Fuji. Eiji wanted to look at Fuji, but he did not want Fuji to know that he might, just might, be in love with him, or starting to. Fuji took Eiji's chin and made him look.

"Eiji, I want you to see how hard I am." Fuji said sexily.

In his boxers, there was a bump. Eiji gulped and knew Fuji's member was the cause of the bump. Fuji slowly pulled his boxers down. His cock was then fully exposed. Eiji could not take his eyes off it.

"Now…" Fuji said as he opened Eiji's mouth. "Suck on it." Fuji said as he made Eiji take in his cock.

Eiji winced as Fuji thrust, a little, in Eiji's mouth. Eiji sucked gently, he did not know what to do. Then Fuji grabbed Eiji's hair, pulled Eiji back, and made him look up.

"Eiji…" He said as he pinned the red head down on the bed.

"W-What are yo- AHH!" Eiji said as Fuji put his cock inside Eiji.

"T-Tigh-t…" Fuji panted out.

Fuji was in all the way. Eiji was in pain, and wanted Fuji out. Fuji starts to thrust which cause Eiji to yell a little.

"S-Shusuke…I-it hurts. Y-Your thing…its too big." Eiji said out of breath.

"Eiji, it will get better. I promise…" Fuji said as he held one of Eiji's hands.

"O-Okay…" Fuji thrusts again. "A-Ah! Shusuke…"

That is when Fuji knew he hit the special spot. He kept on thrusting and concentrating on that spot.

Meanwhile, Yuuta had his cock out of his pants and was masturbating.

"Mmmm…it sounds like it hurts but also feels good." Yuuta said as he rubbed his own cock.

Back in the room, Eiji and Fuji were near their end. Eiji's body was not hurting as bad and thanks to that spot, he was enjoying it.

"Shu-Shusuke…I-I can't hold on…much longer." Eiji panted out.

"M-Me either…ah." Fuji said as he started to go faster.

"Ah! Ah! Uh…ah!" Eiji moans more.

Fuji lost control. Fuji was now pounding in his lover mercilessly. He grabbed Eiji's cock and rubbed it.

"Ah Shusuke!" Eiji said as he came in hard spouts.

A second later Fuji came. Fuji fell on Eiji, and they both laid there panting, sweaty, and tired. Fuji sat up and slowly came out of Eiji.

"Sorry, I came in you." Fuji panted out.

Eiji shook his head. "It was good. No need to be sorry…" Eiji sat up and hugged Fuji. "…Shusuke, I think I love you." Eiji looked away.

The words slowly went in Fuji and made him smile.

"Well, I love you, Eiji." Fuji kissed Eiji.

Outside the room Yuuta sat there also panting and with cum on his hand and pants. He quickly but quietly went into the bathroom to wash up.

"_Wow…that was…kind of awesome in a way." Yuuta thought._

_-End of Chapter Seven- _

_So…how was it? Don't worry…I'm STILL writing it. Remember I'm writing up to 15-20 chapters? XD Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review if you love me! XD Okay fine…please review if you like/love this!_


	8. Clean up

Yuuta just stared at himself for along time, in the mirror. He did not know what come over him. He never thought that he would spy on his brother having sex let alone spy on him at all! Then he heard footsteps, he quickly hid behind the door, Fuji and Kikumaru came in.

"Nya Shusuke, I'm tired and sticky." Eiji complained.

Fuji smiled. "Well let's take a shower together so we can get the stickiness off. How about it?"

"Yeah! Lets!" Eiji said as he glomped Fuji.

Yuuta peeked and saw the two hugging. The sweaty, naked bodies were touching. Their cocks touching each other. Yuuta then began to think if he would ever fall in love like this. If he would ever be able to do these kind of things.

"_I hope I will love a person as much as they love each other, maybe more." _Yuuta looked up. _"I wonder if Mizuki-san ever thinks about me…." _Yuuta then blushed and shook his head.

Yuuta did not want to believe that he loves Mizuki, but when he looks at it in a way, he watched him all the time. He will go mostly anywhere with him…as long as Fuji does not find out. Fuji and Eiji got in the shower.

"Shusuke, did you shut the door?" Eiji looked at his boyfriend who was holding him romantically.

"No, I thought you did." Fuji kissed Eiji's forehead.

Eiji shook his head. "Not that I remember…"

At that moment, Yuuta quickly but quietly shut the door and was outside of the bathroom. Fuji peeked out of the bath curtain. He paused and then smiled. Yuuta also paused but then ran to his room.

"It's okay, it's shut." Fuji said and shut the curtain.

When Fuji looked at Eiji, Eiji had blush covering his face.

"What's wrong, Eiji?"

"Shusuke…" Eiji said and then kissed Fuji passionately.

Fuji was somewhat confused but kissed him right back just as passionately. Eiji broke away and got down on his knees. He grabbed Fuji's cock and started to rub it.

"W-What are you doing, E-Eiji?" Fuji asked.

Fuji started to get hard in the red heads hand. He could not help it but Eiji was good at it.

"Shusuke, I want to be good at giving a blowjob." Eiji said and after those words left his mouth, he put Fuji's hard member in his mouth.

Eiji was determined to be great at it, or at least get better. However, what he did not know was he was good maybe even better. Fuji gasped a little as Eiji's tongue flickered over his cock. Fuji tangled his hands in Eiji's red hair.

"Eiji put it in your mouth." Fuji demanded.

Eiji engulfed his seme's cock and made his muscles relax. Fuji began to buck in Eiji's mouth.

"Mph! Mmm! Mmm!" Eiji was moaning and some of it was a little pain.

"E-Eiji I'm close…really close!" Fuji bucked more and more into Eiji's mouth. "E-Eiji! Ah!"

Fuji came in hard spouts and some came out of Eiji's mouth. Eiji let Fuji out of his mouth. Eiji did not know what to do with it so he was about to spit it out until Fuji stopped him.

"No-no Eiji. Be a good uke and swallow your reward for doing a good job." Fuji said in a seductive tone.

Eiji nodded and slowly swallowed it.

"Now Eiji, clean my cock. I promise you will get another reward."

"Yes, Fuji-sama." Eiji said sexily and started to lick Fuji's cock.

"_Damn it! Him and his cuteness!! Heh, Eiji's going to have a time of his life this week maybe this whole month." _Fuji thought to himself.

-End of Chapter 8-

OMG! I can't believe I'm on chapter 8!! Thank you too everyone who has been reading/supporting me!! I promise I will make this a better fic! (If it isn't already. :3) REVIEW PLEASE!! XD


	9. Authors Notes

Hey!! -Huggles everyone- Anyways yeah…I'm writing a new fic!! Please check it out! Its called "Don't Ever Come Near Me!" :D I hope you all enjoy it! But yeah I'm still writing this fic!! DON'T WORRY!! But anyways yeah…I just wanted to make an author's note…err…something. XD But I have a question…Should I make Oishi fall in love with Eiji but Eiji's already in love with Fuji OR should I make Eiji tell Oishi about his feeling and Oishi rejects him and things get all DRAMA-LIKE and ect? WHICH ONE!! Please tell me! I'm in NEED to know what my people need!!

…Thank you! -Hugs and kisses to you all-


	10. I do love you

"Fuji-sama, am I doing this right?" Eiji asked while licking Fuji's cock.

"Y-Yes…keep going."

Eiji licked the head, then to Fuji's sack, then back to the head.

"Nya, Fuji-sama's cock is hard and is so big." Eiji has crimson red blush on his face.

"Sa, because Eiji-chan is doing such a good job." Fuji smiled. "Okay, it's all clean now for your reward. Lay on your back, Eiji." Fuji demanded and Eiji nodded.

Eiji slowly lay on his back. Eiji's cock was hard but not too hard. Fuji grabbed his cock and was rubbing it. Eiji started to moan loud.

"Shh, Eiji! Don't be so loud or some one will hear." Fuji smirked.

Eiji wanted to be a little pain. "Oh yes! Oh god Shusuke! Right there! Yes! Yes!" Then they looked down and found Eiji's cock limp.

"I see. Having a little trouble getting hard huh?" Fuji said as he rubbed harder and put three fingers in Eiji's ass.

"Shu-Shusu-" Eiji was interrupted by Fuji hand covering his mouth.

"It's Fuji-sama." Fuji said and removed his hand and continued to rub Eiji's cock.

Fuji couldn't wait any longer and took his fingers out and replaced it with his cock. Eiji yelped but covered his mouth. He did not want anyone to hear them.

"Whats wrong, Eiji? You're not begging, crying for more, yelling how much you love me and want me too fuck you." Fuji said, then at that moment Fuji began to pound into Eiji.

Eiji has tears on the side of his eyes. Of coarse Eiji was hard as a rock and also loved what Fuji was doing but he couldn't tell Fuji he loves this.

"Fuji…sama, no. S-Stop…it's too much." Eiji lied. Eiji want Fuji too keep going, but he wanted to keep his pride.

"Eiji you love this. You want more. I can tell." Fuji stopped thrusting and whispered in Eiji's ear in a seductive tone. "You want me to touch you everywhere. You want me to pound in you until your last orgasm comes for you life. You love it." Fuji then licked Eiji's ear.

"Fuji-sama!" Eiji yelled as he came.

Eiji came in hard spouts all over himself and Fuji's hand. Fuji smiled.

"Eiji, shouldn't you ask to cum?" Fuji teased.

"Eiji…is sorry, Fuji-sama." Eiji put his arms behind Fuji's neck and met his lips to Fuji's.

They broke apart. "Eiji, I love you." Fuji hugged Eiji.

Eiji back his head and looked at Fuji in his eyes. He smiled and started to giggle.

"What's so funny, Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"What's funny is that I thought I could only love Oishi, but now I moved on and love another. His name is Fuji Shusuke." Eiji peck Fuji's lips.

Fuji couldn't help but just smile. He finally won Eiji's heart and it only took one night to do so. They sat in the tub with water still running on them, hugging and being in love with each other.

-End of Chapter Nine-

T.T Okay it seems people want me to do the first option. Which is: make Oishi fall in love with Eiji but Eiji's already in love with Fuji…so on and so forth. XD So I guess I'm doing the first! I will also do the second but I bit different. I'm not telling you what it is! :P So yeah….REVIEW PLEASE!! -hugs-


	11. Yummy

The two were done taking a shower and went to Fuji's room to go to bed. Of coarse Eiji didn't have any of his own pj's so he barrowed Fuji's. Eiji came back to the room after leaving to change.

"Shusuke?" Eiji said as he walked in.

"Hmm?" Fuji said turning around to see Eiji.

"…Tell me…what were you ON when you bought these?" Eiji asked as he pointed out that the pants were really short but the shirt was right the size.

Eiji had one button hooked and that was at top. Below his collar bone. The shorts were clear up to his butt. Eiji had a light blush on his face as Fuji was just observing him. The pj's were blue with, of coarse, little cacti on them.

"I was thinking about you when I bought them." Fuji got closer to Eiji.

Eiji gulped. "W-What do you mean?" Eiji asked.

"Of how you would look in them and how much it would turn me on." Fuji pinned Eiji to a wall.

"Heh you horny bastard." Eiji smirked. "I'm a man too you know. I need to have my dominant times too." Eiji winked.

"That's never going to happen Eiji." Fuji said and threw Eiji to the bed. He put his hand up Eiji's shirt and pinched his nipple. "This is your punishment for coming, with out asking, in the bathroom.

"N-No Shusuke. I-I'm very tired and I don't know how much I can take." Eiji said as he grabbed Fuji's hand.

"…But…I'm already hard." Fuji said looking away.

Eiji looked down and saw a bump. "Well…it can't be helped." Eiji sighed out. "Get on your back."

Fuji got off and laid on his back. Eiji got up and topped Fuji. He pressed his hand to Fuji's bump, which made Fuji moan a little. "Eiji now or I'll fuck you." Fuji said.

Eiji smirked and pulled down Fuji's pants and then kissed Fuji's cock in his boxers. He then licked the fabric and slowly pulled the boxers down. Eiji smiled when he saw that Fuji was fully erect. He looked up at Fuji and smiled more. Fuji smiled back. Then Eiji grabbed the hard member and licked in once then twice, he kissed it, licked it more, the finally put it in his mouth. Fuji patted Eiji head while Eiji was giving Fuji a blow job. Two minutes later Fuji was ready.

"E-Eiji…I'm close. Really close." Fuji panted out.

"Mmmhmm." Eiji said and went a little faster.

The vibes from Eiji made Fuji go crazy. He tangled his hands in Eiji's hair and bucked more and more in Eiji's mouth. Eiji was moaning and Fuji was groaning and moaning. Finally the time came and Fuji came in hard spouts while yelling his lovers name. Eiji back his head and sexily swallowed.

"Mmm! Yummy! Eiji loves Shusuke's milk." Eiji purred.

Fuji panted out. "G-Good. Eiji will be getting a lot of Fuji's milk everyday."

Eiji got off and laid down beside Fuji. He rest his head on Fuji's arm and quickly fell asleep. Fuji turned his head and smiled at the red head's sleeping face. He too fell fast asleep. They both dreaming about each other.

* * *

-End of Chapter 10-

Miss me? XD Anyways…sorry for a long update. T.T Don't kill me!

Please review!


	12. Random Notes

Hi! So yeah anyways…I wanted to make a random note, thing. :D Anyways WHO WATCHES TENIMYU (Prince of Tennis Musical)?! I DO! I LOVE KIMERU, AIBA HIROKI, KENTA KAMAKARI, AND NAGAYAMA TAKASHI! -fan girl scream- Anyways I want to know (if you watch Tenimyu) who you like. -evil glare, gets a chainsaw out- And If anyone of you say any of my men…I KILL YOU! XD Jk! I'll just hunt you down and -CENSOR- XD And yet again JK!

KIMERU I LOVE YOU!! MARRY ME!

AIBA I LOVE YOU!! YOU ALSO NEED TO MARRY ME!!

KENKEN YOU NEED TO ALSO!!

AND I WON'T FORGET ABOUT YOU NAGAYAMA, MARRY ME! XD -bows- Sorry random-fan girl moment.


	13. The guilt and the sneeze

The next morning Eiji woke up. He looked outside and it was snowing. A big smile grew on his face when he remembered what happened yesterday. The red head looked around for his lover but he was nowhere to be seen. Eiji was naked and the only thing that was covering him was the blanket. He got up and started to dress himself.

Then the tensai came in the room and smiled when he saw Eiji. He walked up behind Eiji and hugged him by the waist. The acrobatic smiled and turned around to give a passionate kiss to Fuji.

"Good morning, Shusuke." He said as he hugged the smaller boy. Eiji is in his pants.

"Good morning, Eiji." Fuji said as he kissed the acrobatics chest, which made him moan quietly. "Mmm…I like that sound."

Eiji blushed and then quickly changed the subject. "I-It's snowing outside."

"Yes it is." Fuji smiled warmly. "We don't have school because of the snow."

"Really? Awesome!" He yelled as he jumped like a child.

"What are you so happy about?" The brunet asked curiously.

"If we don't have school today, then I get to be with Shusuke more! We get to be together alone!" He glomped his lover. Fuji held Eiji close, wanting to never let go. Eiji could tell something was up since Fuji was not saying anything back. "What's wrong, Shusuke?"

"Eiji…I…" Fuji placed his forehead on Eiji's shoulder. "I made you fall in love with me, didn't I?" The tensai felt guilt in his heart.

"Shusuke…" Eiji then also held Fuji close. "You're wrong…to tell you the truth, I…I've had a crush on you for awhile."

"…Are you just saying that to make me feel better? Eiji?" He looked up with sorrowful eyes.

"No. Besides Shusuke, it does not matter. As long as we both love each other, right?" He smiled which made the brunet feel better.

"Oh by the way, Yuuta will be home today. My parents will be gone today."

"That's okay!" Eiji then whispered sexily in Fuji's ear. "Hey that means we can have a threesome." He joked and then giggled.

"Well if you would like that then its fine with me." He licked Eiji's ear.

"U-Uh Shusuke you know I was just kidding right?"

"Yes and so was I." He smiled innocently with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile Yuuta was in his room reading a book. "Achoo!" Yuuta sneezed. "Uh…" He rubbed his nose.

Thirty minutes passed for the two lovers to get ready. Of course, Fuji was the first one done. He sat there in his room waiting for Eiji. Eiji, of course was brushing his teeth. Fuji laid on his back, on the bed. He closed his eyes, thinking about his lover. Oh how Fuji wanted to fuck him again. The brunet was also thinking about last night and remembering the sounds Eiji was making. The way he was moaning out his name. Just by thinking of it was making Fuji hard.

Eiji walked in with a innocent face. He seen Fuji laying down and giggled to himself when he saw a bump between his legs. He sneaked over and kissed Fuji on the lips which he kissed back. The kiss was broken. Eiji got on top on Fuji and kissed him more.

The door was right open and Yuuta happened to walk by. He stopped and peaked in his brothers room. He was watching the two lovers kiss each other passionately. Yuuta's heart began to pound and he was becoming jealous for some odd reason.

"_Why am I jealous? It's just Aniki and Kikumaru's-san….and their kissing."_ Of course Yuuta would like to kiss his crush like that but he is also afraid to admit to himself that he likes a guy. _"Would he be okay if…I kissed him one day?"_ Yuuta thought to himself. He stopped spying on them and went into the bathroom.

Yuuta looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm not...good looking like Aniki is. So…there's no way **he **would want to be my lover." Yuuta said to himself.

Meanwhile in Mizuki's room, Mizuki was doing his homework. "Achoo!" Mizuki sneezed. "It's either someone's talking about me or I'm getting a cold."

-End of Chapter-

Tada! Well I updated! T.T I missed you guys…I have one question. WHO WANTS TO MARRY ME?! XD JK! JK! JK!

Oh if any of you have heard of live journal, I have a journal there…Add me if you wish to LIVE! XP

It's WolframLover09.

Also I'm creating a community. It's a role play community for Tenimyu. I'm still working on it…so I'll let you guys know when it's open! -hugs and kisses to you all-

Please message me if you wish to talk anytime!


	14. More Notes!

Hey guys…sorry I haven't updated in like….FOREVER! -bows- FORGIVE ME! Actually….I've kind of ran out of…ideas for both stories I'm writing right now. The other two I will work on later. So yeah I'm wanting so ideas from my fellow -cough- stalkers! -coughs- friends~! So if you have any ideas **PLEASE **tell me~! I will love you forever!!!

Okay if you guys were wondering all this time of what I have been doing for the past 2 months…lets just say I've been fangirling on a few HOT Asians~! ;D I'm a **BIG** fan of Tenimyu, which you all know that I like some guys in Tenimyu, AND I also am a BIG fan of Super Junior. In case if anyone didn't know Super Junior is a singing band of Korean guys, but has one Chinese guy in it. But yeah…I'm IN LOVE with three guys in the band…for now it's only three~! ;)

So yeah if anyone has thoughts you would like to give me please feel free to review or message me~! Well I'll talk to you people later~! -hugs and kisses to you all-


	15. Chapter 12! Not 15! XD

The two lovers were kissing passionately and lost in each other that they did not care who would walk by. Eiji broke the kiss and laid his head on Fuji's chest. He kissed his seme's chest where his heart was.

"Ne, Shusuke. You're heart is beating fast." He smiled lovingly.

"It seems it is. Do you know why, Eiji?" The brunet said as he rubbed the red head's back.

"You love me! That's why~!" He giggled.

"Yes." Fuji then hugged Eiji tightly. "Eiji you make me so happy; you're so nice to me. You make me feel…special." He lifted up Eiji's chin to look in his eyes. "And I thank you for that." He kissed him tenderly.

Eiji's heart felt like it was about to pop out of his chest. It was so romantic that he was about to go crazy. When Fuji broke the kiss, Eiji quickly latched his lips with Fuji's. It shocked the tensai but he kissed back just as passionately.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. It spooked Eiji but Fuji just laid there lost in his mind…and Chibi Shusuke was still hard.

Eiji on the other hand was not lost. He got up and looked out the window to see whom it was. Eiji's eyes were on the person. He thought, _"Oh no…it's Mizuki. Shusuke is going to be in a bad mood today. This sucks!"_ He stood there making sad faces.

Shusuke got up and headed out the bedroom door to greet whoever it was, but little did he know it was Mizuki at the door. He did not see the faces Eiji was making so he had no idea that the perfect day was going to be a nightmare…but to those who stand in the way evilness hidden within him will suffer! But then again Shusuke could ignore him like always and "play" with Eiji.

When he got to the door, Yuuta quickly dashed in front of him. "It's okay Aniki. I-I'll get the door."

"…Okay?" The older one said. Yuuta was acting a little strange so he stood there to see who it was.

"Aniki you can go." Yuuta said not facing him.

"It's not polite to not greet whoever is at the door." He said straightly.

The younger one gulped and did not want to argue with him so he opened up the door with a, somewhat, smile. "Hello Mizuki." Yuuta said not sounding surprised to see him.

"…" Mizuki's eyes went straight to Fuji who was glaring at him.

Shusuke was standing there…glaring at the person.

Eiji came downstairs to see what was going on but he came at the wrong time. The two tennis players where having a "staring contest", but it was more of a glaring contest. Boy if looks could kill Mizuki would have died a very long time ago.

"Uh…S-Shusuke?" The red head's voice creeped out while he tugged lightly one his lover's shirt.

"Hmm?" He looked over at the cutie red head.

"You should greet Mizuki." He tilted his head and smiled. "Since it's polite."

"Yes…you're right Eiji." He said as he held out a hand for a hand shake.

Mizuki met his hand to the others' but the grip Fuji was giving was like he was trying to break Mizuki's hand.

Fuji let go and started to go to the Living Room. He sat down and watched TV. Eiji followed and sat a seat away from Fuji.

Yuuta on the other hand was in shock Fuji didn't take out a chainsaw and murder Mizuki.

Mizuki held up his hand to look at it. It was throbbing a little, and thought this is going to be interesting.

* * *

-END OF CHAPTER-

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and sorry I just HAD to put in Fuji's EVILNESS in~! I'm hoping to write the next chapter soon so please review so I know how…-points to self- AWESOME ORE-SAMA IS! -coughs- Uh…I mean how much you guys like my chapter. -hugs and kisses to all-


End file.
